


Oumota thingy :'))

by justahumblesimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, kaitomomota, kokichiouma - Fandom, oumota - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahumblesimp/pseuds/justahumblesimp
Summary: Just a oumota story for my fellow shippers :')) class v3 is on vacation and yeah! hehe
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oumota thingy :'))

The sun was brighter than ever out on the beach. Class three was currently on a vacation week with the school and everybody voted for the beach. Right now most of the kids were playing volleyball on the sand, and the rest were in the water, splashing and having fun. One of the girls, Angie, hit the ball a bit too hard and it bonked another student right on his head. Kaito shouted, "I got it!!" Before running off to retrieve it. The student the ball hit, Kokichi, quickly took the ball and held it tightly. Kaito ran up to him, smiling brightly, almost too brightly, kokichi thought. He was wearing his swim shorts, they were a dark purple with stars and a galaxy theme on them. Kokichi thought it was childish but he had a part of him that thought it was pretty cute. Kaito had dyed purple hair (similar to kokichis but more purple then black.) put up like always, and he still had his tiny beard at the end of his chin. He was way taller than kokichi, and much more muscular. "Hey man, can we have the ball back? I know she didn't mean to hit you!" He said, in his deep raspy voice as he scratched the back of his head. "what's in it for me?" Kokichi replied, smiling a bit with a hint of evil in his eyes. Kaito laughed a bit, ready to reply, until another girl came up. She had dark eyes and long brown hair tied up in two pigtails. Her name was Maki. She was wearing a red two piece, showing off her belly button piercing, kokichi rolled his eyes. Maki looked at Kaito, then looked back at kokichi. "Give us the ball." She demanded in her cold voice, holding out her hand. Kokichi threw it over towards the net and looked back down at his phone, not caring to reply to her. Maki grabbed kaitos arm and before he could say goodbye- he waved, and Kokichi kept looking down. Kokichi secretly died inside. He's always had a crush on Kaito, ever since the first grade when they were on the playground pretending to be monsters, knights, princes, and princesses. Kokichi wanted to be a prince but the girls told him he needed to be a princess, because he looked like one. There was a monster who wanted to kidnap kokichi but kaito (the prince that he is) came down and saved kokichi. Kaito probably forgot it, but it was special to kokichi. It was only the first day on the resort they were staying at so now it was time to sort out sleeping arrangements. The boys had one section of the hotel for them and the girls had the other, kokichi knew this would end ugly. They gave everyone a bedroom partner (kokichi died laughing at the way they explained it) to make sure someone knew at least where one other person is. Kokichi got paired up with a kid named Rantaro, he was pretty nice, very popular with everyone though. Total opposites. He had short green hair, a darker lime colour. He always wore trendy clothes with lots of accessories and he had a lot of ear piercings. They went to their room and arranged all of their stuff. Rantaro smiled when he looked at kokichi, "Never thought we'd have to be partners, I kinda wanted to be with Korekiyo." He said, keeping a big smile. His eyelashes were dark, and it matched with his green eyes. "you weren't my first choice either." Kokichi said, quickly plugging in his headphones before a new conversation starts up. Rantaro walked over to him, putting the phone down with his two fingers. "Don't be such a debbie downer! I was only kidding… a little bit. Anyways, let's have some fun." He said, keeping a big smile. Kokichi took out his headphones and sighed. "Okay, what do you wanna do?" He asked, ignoring his odd comment. Rantaro's phone was vibrating, and kokichi read the contact name before he held it up to his ear. It said 'kiyyyooo💕' kokichi smiled a bit. Would he ever have someone like that in his contacts? Did he even have any classmates in his phone? Rantaro interrupted his thought- "hey.. how's it going?" He asked, still with a smile. Kokichi couldn't hear what korekiyo was saying, but he didn't bother to listen. After a few more minutes of Rantaro babbling, he hung up. He stared at kokichi and smiled. "Kiyo left his room unlocked and apparently I’m gonna sneak in right now, you wanna tag along?" He explained, a bright light flickered in his eyes. Kokichi shook his head. He was asking him to go do something social? He barely knows him! "Why would I go?" He asked an obvious question to him, but not to Rantaro. Rantaro scoffed, "because it'll be fun!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You could probably have fun-" he pointed out, "I'm pretty sure I saw Kaito walk with him to the same room and he’s a fun guy, I think.. Well he is super fun at parties.." He rambled, and kokichi frowned. Rantaro was openly bisexual, and everyone knew he liked Korekiyo. Kokichi? Closeted gay probably for the rest of his life. It didn't matter though. But then, kokichi thought- "I'm in!" He said, with an enthusiastic tone. He didn’t mean to spit it out and Rantaro had a bright expression. Rantaro walked back to his bag, and searched through it a bit. He pulled out an eyeliner pencil, and turned back over to kokichi. "I get major emo boy vibes from you." He said, throwing over the pencil and Kokichi caught it. "thanks?" He replied, catching it and putting it in his bag. He had on some band t-shirt and he's favorite pair of skinny black jeans. He didn't really care what he would like, or wait… maybe he did? He would trust Rantaro about fashion advice though. "So kiyo said we should meet up at his room first, then we'll see where it goes." Kokichi nodded. "sounds like a plan."


End file.
